


Girl Meets: Farkle's Ladies

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Farkle ends up with not one but two girlfriends that don't mind sharing him at all. Who are is girlfriends and what will they get into? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, personally know anyone who owns, woks for Disney and Disney's Girl meets world.

Riley grabbed tightly on her sheets with one hand and played with her breasts with the other as she moaned and squirted onto Maya's face. Maya just kept eating her best friend out as she fingered the tight pussy. Maya is very impressed that Riley's pussy can get back to its tight self after an hour like nothing has ever happened. Maya kept adding fingers into Riley's pussy until her whole fist was inside of her. This caused Riley to squirt and Maya getting even wetter.

Maya loved seeing how much Riley can take. Riley might seem to be nothing but sweetness but the truth is she loves sex. If her pussy is not being touched sexually at all at least a day she can't control herself and will fuck the first thing she sees. Luckily she has Maya to help her out on that as well as her boyfriend she shares with Maya. As Maya is just like her. She needs her pussy sexually touched every day too. The girls soon heard that voice calling them and smiled.

"Ladies."

Farkle came through the window and smiled. As for Farkle he may be the smartest kid in school he is also the master of sex.

"So what one of you wants to be fucked first."

"Well hot stuff Riley's pussy is nice and ready."

That's very good because Farkle is very horny."

He quickly got naked and was on Riley's bed.

"So you want my dick to be raw or you want to suck it?"

"Just fuck me now."

Farkle just smiled and Maya's hand slipped out of Riley's pussy and was replaced by Farkle's seven inch dick. He fucked her hard just the way she likes it. Soon enough He is eating out Maya causing both girls to moan as they made out with each other. He just loves seeing his girls make out with each other. Sometimes he just watches them have sex with each other while he jacks off, but not today he want to fuck. Maya ends up squirting seven times and Riley six. Maya got up and stated to make out with Farkle tasting her own juices. Maya then moved over to Riley's face where Riley started to eat her best friend out causing Maya to squirt all over Riley's face.

"Let me see you fist yourself so you can spry your pussy juice all over Riley and me."

Maya smiled and was more than glad to do it. Her hand went deeper and deeper making her moan even more each time this caused Farkle to fuck Riley even harder causing Riley to squirt more and for Maya to fist herself as deep she could go causing herself to squirt on Riley and Farkle.

"I'm ready to cum."

"Cum in me like the slut you know that I am."

At this point Maya and Riley went back to making out as Farkle shot his load into Riley's pussy. He soon pulled out and smiled.

"Eat out my cum and then you will be next."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Maya quickly went to work eating out Riley's pussy while Farkle slowly jacks himself off. Riley could not stop moaning while Maya was back eating her out.

"Same question. You want to suck me or you want to be fucked now?"

"I want to suck that bad boy while you eat out Riley."

"Farkle like."

Maya quickly went to work as Farkle is eating out Riley. Riley just moaned and quickly started squirting all over Farkle's face. Farkle then started to rim Riley's tight ass causing Riley to moan even more. Soon enough Maya is ready to be fucked. Farkle went onto the bed and soon enough Maya slid his dick into her pussy while Farkle went back to work on rimming Riley. The two girls just moaned as they started to make out with each other. Farkle soon fucked faster and harder into Maya causing her to squirt even more. The bedroom was nothing but moaning and the smell of sex. He was soon on edge and ended up coming inside of Maya's pussy. He pulled out and looked at Riley.

"You know what to do."

Riley smiled and quickly went to work eating out Maya as she is licking up Farkle's cum. Maya just moaned and squirted onto Riley's face. The two girls where soon on their backs and Farkle got to work by fisting them both elbow deep. The girls just kept squirting at that point as they are being fisted. He knew all the right spots to make them squirt gallons. The girls soon started to make out as Farkle kept fist fucking them harder and harder. And each time they squirt even more until they passed out. Farkle thought about fucking his girlfriend's where out of it but decided that's not his style and just got dressed and left his girlfriend's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the story. Please let me know if you did also feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know and feel free. To read my other stories.


End file.
